


purple lilacs

by writeiolite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeiolite/pseuds/writeiolite
Summary: one day there’s this (cute) tall guy that won’t leave your flower shop no matter how late it gets.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	purple lilacs

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my tumblr, writeiolite
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm me on tumblr and get my permission first

It isn’t that this guy in the flower shop is odd, but he definitely stands out. His legs make him tower over the shorter female customers and he can easily reach a few of the plants that don’t exactly hang low from the ceiling. He dawdles around the dainty shop with a single open expression that could be mistaken for seriousness or day-dreaming, his large hand consistently reaching out to overturn the information tags of each plant. His soft lips move ever so slightly as he mouths each word on the small tag, and, depending on how he angled his head, the ends of infinitely black-as-night hair could be seen peeking out from under the red bucket hat. 

It was when his catlike eyes went from just hazel to golden goblets of the world’s richest secrets that Y/N noticed she was staring at him. Immediately, she adjusts her gaze to the cash register in a faux attempt to busy herself with something other than ogling at the peculiar guest.

Despite her looking away, Kuroo does not. She’s easily one of the most natural looking beauties he’s ever seen, so how can he not gawk? He noticed her staring at him and actually found himself chuckling at the way she tore her gaze away from him. Somehow she’s standing there “working” at the cash register that has the “closed” sign above it.

Y/N didn’t realize her mistake until one of the frequent shoppers called her name from the other cash register, holding a basket of small potted petunias. She quickly scans the items, reciprocating the small talk of the regular as the line behind them grows and the number of people inside the shop fluxuates. 

This particular flower shop, _In a Lily Bit_ , is the most popular in the city. Meaning it’s not unusual for it to get busy, especially around springtime like now. And usually the one working the busiest and/or latest hours is Y/N. She’s used to the rush hour and frankly doesn’t mind it. Kuroo watches her effortlessly make the customers smile when they approach the counter or enter the store. _It’s like she runs the place_ , he notes, admiring her persona from a distance. He came to the store to buy flowers for his grandma, but he realizes he possibly wants to come back again just to admire this girl. What’s her story? How did she end up in this big city? Is she working here because she likes flowers or was this her only option? Is she actually walking toward him, or is Kuroo imagining it?

“Excuse me, sir?” 

This is the first time he’s really listened to her voice, he realizes, for he didn’t pay attention when she was talking to others in order to not eavesdrop.

“Y-yeah?” Kuroo clears his throat after he stutters, glancing at her nametag and doing his best to appear as composed as possible. Y/N’s heart flutters at the timber in his voice.

“Is there anything I can help you find? The shop closes soon, and I don’t think you want to be locked in here by yourself.” Y/N informs lightheartedly, her eyes flickering to the pastel flower clock over the counter. Kuroo does the same, realizing she had checked out all of the previous customers in line, leaving only him and a few other straggling customers in the store at 19:43.

“Ah I think I’m just browsing for now. I’ll try to be out before you close me in here.” Kuroo offers her a polite yet teasing smile, giving her a glimpse of the most perfect teeth and dazzling charm. Maybe her heart does a _little_ flip. 

She nods with a small smile and makes her way through the shop, offering her help to the other guests, who also claim to just be browsing as each minute ticks closer to 20:00. With five minutes to spare, Y/N goes behind the counter to retrieve the broom so she can begin the ending of her shift. The sound of the chirping bird bell on the door rings as the customers exit the shop, bringing a sense of relief over Y/N. Just when she thinks it’s all over, she turns to go around the counter again only to see the same young man she was staring at earlier. She mentally groans.

_Why he hasn’t left yet when everyone else has? Especially if he isn’t buying anything._

“Sir, are you _sure_ there’s nothing I can help you with?” Y/N’s voice is sweet and polite. The same speaking voice she’d use for any other customer. Yet Kuroo, unlike the other customers that bought items, shakes his head again.

“I’m sorry, I’m just not really sure what I was looking for in the first place.” He scratches the back of his head nervously, noticing how Y/N purses her lips, possibly in frustration, but he wouldn’t go so far to say that. He’s confident enough to believe he isn’t that much of a pest.

“I’m here to help you if you needed something for a specific occasion,” she urges. Honestly, this man isn’t the first clueless male to come into the shop completely lost and unknowing of anything around him. And he’s not the first to refuse her help despite seeming like they need it. Hoping that he’ll accept her aid in finding something, she leans the broom back up against the wall and walks back around the counter to his area of the shop.

His eyes follow her movements until he’s looking down at her, feeling quite rude since he’s stopping her from her plans of sweeping. 

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m sorry for being a nuisance. But I did say I’d get out of here before you close me in, so I guess now would be a good time, right?” Kuroo smiles sheepishly. Not to say that Y/N really wanted him to leave, but she would definitely be happy if he left now so she can end her shift. Even he can see that.

“Most likely,” she lets out a small laugh to maybe brighten the mood, and Kuroo does the same, making their exchange seem even more awkward and forced. 

“Well, I-”

“Have a-”

They both spoke at once and stopped at once.

“You first,” Kuroo gestures toward her.

“I was gonna say ‘Have a nice night and please come again.’” The awkward feeling around them just continues to thicken.

“Oh, me too,” Kuroo says.

“What?”

“What?”

Y/N breathes out, exasperated. “No, not ‘What’ when I say what! I mean ‘What’ as in why would you be saying the same thing to me?”

Upon Kuroo’s realization of her confusion, he can’t help the big smile on his face as he prepares his parting line, hoping to leave some sort of a positive impression in her memory.

“If you come again, then I can see you again,” he says, matter-of-factly with that heart-snatching smile that almost distracts Y/N from his strange words. He definitely has her full attention now, he’s caught that much and he’s going to take advantage of it.

“Why would you want to see _me_ again?” Y/N narrows her eyes, slightly creeped out by this good-looking yet awkward guy. To her, he’s not making any sense and he’s taking up more of her shift than necessary. He begins to walk toward the door, making Y/N think that he’s not going to answer her as she hears the bird chirping again.

“Why would I come to a flower shop if I’m not going to look at _all_ the flowers, Y/N?” Kuroo winks at her over his shoulder and lets the door close behind him, leaving Y/N in a slight daze inside the shop.

She tries to brush it off and half-consciously goes back to her original task of cleaning up the shop and counting today’s revenue. She turns off the neon “Open” sign and begins locking the door when she freezes. Realization slams into her hard enough to make her throw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

“Did that guy seriously call me a freaking _flower_?!”

**Author's Note:**

> [read more fics, talk to me, and show support on my tumblr.](https://writeiolite.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first


End file.
